


Glass Walls

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Hey I love your imagines and I wondering if I could have a smutty imagine with Stuart
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

It was nearly midnight when you checked the time for the first time. You had had way too much work for the day and hadn’t even noticed when people started leaving the office, until it was completely empty, except for you. Or at least that’s what you thought you were. 

Even though all of the walls were of glass, you somehow managed to not notice Stuart who sat fumbling with his phone, looking up from it from time to time, to see if you still were working. And each time he had looked, you had indeed been working. Except for this last time. 

You had gone to get some tea since sleep was coming for you. You stood by the coffee machine, which made tea as well when he came into the separate room. 

«Still working, babe?» He teased, as he came behind you, his arms sneaking around your waist. He kissed feather-light kisses on your neck, his breath tickling you. 

«What are you still doing here, Stuart?» You asked, your voice shaking slightly. 

«I was thinking of giving you a ride home after work, but you just kept sitting there longer and longer.» His hands travelled longer down, from where they had been resting on your stomach, to the hem of your jeans. This made you shift under his touch, both from nervousness and from the heat spreading in your body, just from that simple movement. 

«You didn’t have to Stu.» You said, trying not to sound out of breath, which you in truth were. 

«But I did it anyway.» He simply replied, as one of his hands unbuckled your pants. 

«Stu?» You said, knowing full well what he was trying to do. 

«Hmm?» He hummed against your neck, sending vibrations over your skin. 

«Maybe this isn’t the right place in doing what you have in mind?» You suggested, as one of his hands travelled just below the hemline of your underwear, you trying to hold in a gasp as good as possible. 

«Now why is that?» He asked his signature smirk on his lips. 

«Firstly, all of the walls are of glass. Secondly, we’re at work.» 

«Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make sure it won’t look like much.» He whispered near your ear, as his hand pushed longer down into your panties, making you grip the counter in front of you, a silent whimper escaping your lips. 

Stuart massaged your clitoris slowly, keeping you on the edge at all times. He soon abandoned it, his hand travelled just a little lower until he was able to push two fingers into you. You let out a silent moan, leaning forward slightly over the counter. Stuart started pushing his fingers in and out of you. your breathing becoming uneven, the moans more frequent. You started rocking your hips against his hand, wanting more. Stuart picked up on your needs, pushing in yet another finger, making you tighten slightly around him. He started moving faster and faster, making the knot in your stomach tighten with pleasure, building up a release. 

«Cum on, babe. Cum for me.» Stuart whispered in your ear, his fingers thrusting into you one more deep time, as you tightened around him, the knot in your stomach releasing, and you screamed his name. 

He pulled his fingers out of you, bringing them up to his lips, licking them dry. You turned around to look at him, cheeks flustered from the previous activity.

«I think I’m done working for the day.» You said as you brought your arms around his neck. 

«Perfect.» Stuart grinned, leaning down to place a kiss on your lips. 

«My place or your place tonight?» You asked. 

«Yours, where we can actually get to the bed without stumbling into something.»


	2. 2

You woke up to the sun hitting your face. 

Half of your body outside of the blanked, due to the warmth under it. Stuart’s hand were draped around your waist, while the other one laid under your head. You turned around to face him, he was still sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent where he laid, eyes closed, brows relaxed. 

You lifted your hand to caress his cheek softly, you continued doing this, stroking his soft skin over and over again. When you tried to stop, drawing your hand away, Stuart grunted. 

“Don’t stop, babe.” He grunted in his morning voice that sent shivers down your spine. 

He opened his eyes, a smile spread across his face, as you placed your hand at the side of his face, using your thumb this time to stroke his cheek gently. 

“Morning, handsome.” You whispered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. 

“Morning, beautiful.” He whispered back before leaning in for a gentle kiss.


End file.
